


Wedding Surprises

by charitysguitar



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charitysguitar/pseuds/charitysguitar
Summary: It’s Vanessa and Charity’s wedding day...Charity has a surprise for Vanessa.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Wedding Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a Vanity fic, hope you like it :)

Back at the Woolpack (which has been closed, especially for the wedding) the newlywed’s were celebrating with all of the Dingle clan, Tracy, their boys; Ryan, Noah, Johnny and Moses and their friends. It has been a tough few months for both Vanessa and Charity, with Vanessa’s stabbing and both Frank’s and Lisa’s deaths but they’ve managed to get through it. Their wedding was the main thing that kept them going -- the thought of finally being Mrs and Mrs Dingle. 

This day couldn’t have gone any better, in fact Charity has said multiple times that it was the best day of her life because not only has she married someone who she really and truly loved and who really and truly loved her back even when she didn’t think she was worth loving but this was the first family event in years where she has all her children together in one room (Debbie had come back from Scotland with Jack for her mother’s big day). It’s a moment she’s dreamed of for years...a dream she was determined to make come true ever since she found out that the baby she ran out on after she thought he died had in fact survived; it’s the first time she has ever felt lucky, lucky to have her family and most importantly… lucky to be married to the most amazing, beautiful, caring woman she’s ever known. 

Vanessa is sat in one of the booths with Tracy, who is cuddling a sleeping Johnny as they watch Moses dance around the room with his older brothers, Ryan and Noah. “Dad would’ve loved this…”. Tracy says softly, planting a kiss on top of Johnny’s head. “I know he would’ve, he’d no doubt be cracking a stupid joke or making a fool of himself on the dancefloor”. Vanessa replies with a chuckle then she adds, “I better take little man to bed”. She gets up and takes the little one from her sister, resting his head on her shoulder as she looks over at her sons, she soon notices that Charity is nowhere to be seen. “You go and enjoy yourself, go and dance with the boys...i’ll pop him down and also see where Charity’s got to”. 

As Vanessa walks out the back and past the back room, she sees Charity sat on the sofa with her head in her hands. Deciding against her original plan to take Johnny upstairs, she walks into the back room. “Hey…”. She says softly which causes Charity to lift her head up and look her way, mascara smeared down her puffy cheeks. Vanessa places Johnny on the sofa beside her and sits on the coffee table in front, reaching out to wipe away the tears that are still falling with her thumb. Charity sighed before finally speaking. “Ness…” she says simply, with a sniffle. “What’s up, baby?”. Vanessa asks as she takes her wife’s hand and gives it a small squeeze. Charity looks her in the eyes and then leans in, giving her the softest kiss. Just as she was about to ask once again what was wrong Charity pipes up. “As a kid I didn’t think this day would ever come, even after all my failed marriages I never thought I’d find someone who loves me for who I am and someone that’d bring out the best in me”. Vanessa smiles a little as Charity continues to speak, “I feel like I can finally say I’m lucky because that’s what I am...lucky, I’ve got you, the boys, Debs, Jack and Sarah”. Charity chuckles at how much of a softie she’s being, it’s not like her at all. “Every single one of you are the best thing to ever happen to me even if I don’t say it…I love you”. 

Vanessa was trying so hard not to cry as she let her pour her heart out as she knew she meant every word wholeheartedly but once she’d finished she let her tears fall, “Charity, I…”. She’s got a lump in her throat. “I love you too, we all do...more than you’ll ever know and yes, you’re lucky to have us but we’re also lucky to have you”. Charity nods, smiling. “There’s something I've been meaning to give you”. Charity tells Vanessa, getting up and getting a brown envelope from the drawer. Vanessa raises a brow, “You know wedding gifts are supposed to be given to us by our friends and family, right? Not from one wife to the other” she says cheekily getting an eye roll and a grumble from her wife as she returns to the sofa, handing the envelope over. “Ness, just open it…please”. Inside the envelope is a letter from Charity to Vanessa asking her if she can adopt Johnny, explaining in great detail why she wants to adopt the little one and how much he had grown to mean to her.

“What is it?”. Vanessa asks as she opens the envelope, pulling out the letter. Charity looks over at Johnny and Vanessa read the letter in silence, tears still streaming down her face. Once she’d finished reading the letter she looked at Charity, who has her eyes locked on who she loves to call a ‘perfect little lad’ asleep on the sofa and so she doesn’t respond. “Char-”. Vanessa began as Charity turned to look at her and answer her question. “Yes, I do”. She says simply, quickly adding “I know its a big thing to ask but I already see him as my own son, I already love him like he’s mine and I’d love to make it official...eventually get a place of our own and just spend the rest of my life with my amazing, beautiful wife and my boys”. Vanessa quirks a brow. “Sorry, OUR boys”. Charity says as her wife pulls her in for a soft kiss but suddenly eases away, causing Charity to groan at the loss of contact.

“Of course you can adopt him”. Vanessa tells Charity as she looks into her eyes, unable to hide the smile on her face. “He adores you and you’re absolutely amazing with him and Moses...I love you, Charity Dingle”. 

Charity smiles, stealing another kiss. “I love you too, Vanessa Elizabeth Dingle”.


End file.
